prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
October 21, 2015 NXT results
The October 21, 2015 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on October 8, 2015. Summary Last week's controversial NXT Championship No. 1 Contender's Battle Royal created plenty of conflict among the NXT Superstars. Not only did it lead to next week's huge battle between Samoa Joe and Tyler Breeze, but it made NXT General Manager William Regal create this week's feature bout: a clash of titans between Baron Corbin and Rhyno! NXT kicked off with international star Asuka returning to action following her groundbreaking debut at TakeOver: Respect. The hard-hitting Diva met a familiar foe in Billie Kay, who she's crossed paths with on the independent scene. Unlike Dana Brooke & Emma, Billie knew what to expect from Asuka and brought the fight right to her. However, Asuka absorbed every strike Billie threw, responding with an unnerving smile. Asuka staggered Billie with a German Suplex before snaring her in the Asuka Lock to earn the submission victory. Following their impressive run in the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic, Dash & Dawson looked to prove why they should challenge NXT Tag Team Champions The Vaudevillains. However, Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady were out to re-establish themselves in the division, too. Dash & Dawson were ruthless, working over Amore's leg as the bout wore on. But Scott Dawson let go of a submission to knock Big Cass off the apron, only to turn around into a small package that gave Amore & Cassady the win. After the bell, Dash & Dawson pounced on their foes, pummeling Amore into the canvas and hitting Big Cass with the Shatter Machine, showing that anyone looking to get in the championship picture will have to go through them. The NXT Universe was stunned when ring veteran James Storm arrived to Full Sail University. Once the reality of the ring veteran's NXT debut set in, The Tennessee Cowboy was welcomed with a thunderous ovation from the Florida crowd. Danny Burch, however, was out to spoil Storm's big moment. The 18-year veteran would not be deterred, though, as Storm planted Burch with the 8-Second Ride to win the match and make a huge statement. After crashing Bayley's post-TakeOver celebration to say she's coming after the NXT Women's Championship, Alexa Bliss was out to show that she should be taken seriously. The fierce Bliss wore Peyton down, taking the time to mock her opponent, too. Despite a late flurry of kicks from Peyton, Alexa pummeled her into the canvas before hitting the Glitz Flip and Sparkle Splash to pick up the victory. Alexa then grabbed the microphone to declare that she was made to be NXT Women's Champion. The destructive duo of Baron Corbin & Rhyno made it all the way to the final of the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic at TakeOver: Respect, but their partnership crumbled when The Lone Wolf tossed The Man Beast from last week's NXT Championship No. 1 Contender's Battle Royal. The two titans started the bout by trading blows, the thud of bone connecting with bone echoing through the arena. The brawl spilled out to the floor, with The Lone Wolf eventually hurling Rhyno into the steel steps. That gave Corbin the opening he needed to take control of the match and manhandle The Man Beast. Corbin used his strength to wear Rhyno down, keeping the former ECW Champion on the mat. The veteran fought back, but was cut off by Corbin at nearly every impasse. Though Rhyno eventually rammed him into the ring steps, Corbin persevered on his way to victory, kicking out of the Gore before countering a second with End of Days to cap off an impressive win. Commentators *Rich Brennan *Byron Saxton *Corey Graves Ring announcer *Dasha Fuentes Results ; ; *Asuka defeated Billie Kay by submission (3:27) *Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady (w/ Carmella) defeated Dash Wilder & Scott Dawson (2:21) *James Storm defeated Danny Burch (1:54) *Alexa Bliss (w/ Blake & Murphy) defeated Peyton Royce (3:30) *Baron Corbin defeated Rhyno (10:20) Image Gallery October 21, 2015 NXT.1.jpg October 21, 2015 NXT.2.jpg October 21, 2015 NXT.3.jpg October 21, 2015 NXT.4.jpg October 21, 2015 NXT.5.jpg October 21, 2015 NXT.6.jpg October 21, 2015 NXT.7.jpg October 21, 2015 NXT.8.jpg October 21, 2015 NXT.9.jpg October 21, 2015 NXT.10.jpg October 21, 2015 NXT.11.jpg October 21, 2015 NXT.12.jpg October 21, 2015 NXT.13.jpg October 21, 2015 NXT.14.jpg October 21, 2015 NXT.15.jpg October 21, 2015 NXT.16.jpg October 21, 2015 NXT.17.jpg October 21, 2015 NXT.18.jpg October 21, 2015 NXT.19.jpg October 21, 2015 NXT.20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #168 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #168 at WWE.com * NXT #303 on WWE Network Category:2015 television events